


8 Worlds That Probably Don't Exist (Yet)

by eleutheria_has_won



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Birthday Kelly, M/M, Mostly Silliness, Sorry it's not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleutheria_has_won/pseuds/eleutheria_has_won
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for missabbynormal's birthday! Happy 18th, and many happy returns. Sorry I only did 8 instead of 18 - I couldn't think of eighteen different fandoms :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Worlds That Probably Don't Exist (Yet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missabbynormal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=missabbynormal).



**I.**

The young blonde waiting on the corner looked nice enough. “Need help or somefin, miss?” Jack asked politely. The girl jumped, then smiled weakly.

 

“Oh, no, I'm – I'm fine,” she said in – huh, odd – an American accent. “I'm waiting for someone.”

 

Jack would have said more, when down the street a frantic young man simultaneously burst out of an alley, yelped and nearly broke his neck coming about, lunged towards the girl, grabbed her wrist, and shouted, “Time to go!” in a panicked voice.

 

As they ran, the girl just squeaked, “Doctor, what did you do?”

 

**II.**

“My lady,” the man with dark hair and darker thoughts in his light eyes purred with a smirk, bowing elegantly over her hand as he took it in his own and kissed it. His fingers were icily cold.

 

Kelly giggled nervously, with a somewhat rueful edge. “We might, uh, have a way to go before I actually count as your, um, lady. Not to mention, a few, uh, issues to work through.”

 

The man raised an eyebrow. “Such as?”

 

“Well, the city you just lit on fire. Green, magical fire, that water doesn't, um, put out. For one.”

 

**III.**

The older watcher, who had introduced himself as Harris, frowned and hummed under his breath. “I have never before met a clumsy Slayer,” he commented to no one in particular. “Not once in my life.”

 

The younger watcher winced a little, ran a hand through her hair, sighed, grimaced, and shrugged in defeat. “Yeah, well, it's not like she can't do her job anyway. Uh, sir,” she added belatedly.

 

“Yes, I can see that, Duvall,” Harris said dryly. “Winkleman, your review is over. Congratulations, you passed.”

 

The Slayer in question just smiled somewhat sheepishly, ankle deep in vampire dust.

 

**IV.**

“So let me get this straight,” the dark-haired teenager said skeptically. “You mean to tell me you're an angel?”

 

The blond woman nodded solemnly.

 

“Who fell out of heaven.”

 

Another wide-eyed nod.

 

“Because another angel, whose name sounds like a Transformer, decided to banish everyone because of a bitch fit?”

 

The woman grimaced minutely. “I am sure Metatron's reasoning was more advanced than-”

 

“Do you think you'll be able to go back soon, Kaeliel?” the third girl interrupted, settling her glasses on her nose.

 

“...Unlikely.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” the dark-haired girl muttered under her breath. “This is gonna go great.”

 

**V.**

As a proud member of Slytherin, Megan would later deny shrieking like a first year with their first ghost when the acromantula – no other word for it – _exploded_ across the forest clearing with a loud bang.

 

Everyone froze.

 

“So Kelly just saved our lives,” Tristan eventually stated, eyes impossibly wide and face pale. “By blowing up a giant spider trying to eat our faces.”

 

Kelly just stared at her sparking wand, in what was quickly transmuting from surprise into bewilderment and mild horror.

 

“I told you this was a bad idea!” wailed Joy, clutching her scarf in dismay.

 

**VI.**

Kellybo Baggins of Bagend had just settled down to supper, pleasantly cozy and with all the amenities and comforts of home close at hand, when the first knock came at the door. Frowning mildly in confusion – it was, in fact, dark outside, as she verified by checking through the window, and therefore far too late for casual visiting for anyone respectable, even those nosy Sackville-Baggins, and anyway she wasn't expecting callers tonight – she neatly set down her cutlery and stood to answer the door.

 

(She would – after being invaded by dwarves – come to regret this decision.)

 

**VII.**

In her long career working as part of Camelot's maid staff, this was not the worst situation Kellen of Ealdor had found herself in. It did, however, definitely reach the top five.

 

“I, ah...” the dark-haired man – Merlin, that was his name, the prince's man-servant – said ruefully. “I don't suppose you'd be kind enough not to mention this?”

 

The maid nervously ran through her available options. Then, gulping loudly, Kellen of Ealder backed away, closed the door behind her, turned, and firmly resolved to never, ever think about the prince and his man-servant in bed together.

 

Ever again.

 

**VIII.**

The skepticism on the sergeant's face was completely undeserved, in Kelly's opinion. She _was_ the newest detective in the department, but that was no reason not to give her panic the attention it deserved.

 

“There's a strange man wandering 'round the inspector's office,” she gasped, pressing back against the door like her weight could keep the frankly alarming man away.

 

“What's he look like?” the sergeant said disinterestedly.

 

“He's got, uh, dark curly hair, and he's pale, and he told me my life story just looking at me,” Kelly blurted. Sergeant Donovan froze.

 

“Oh, bloody hell.”


End file.
